


A Little Bit of XS

by jewels_dc



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Bora is whipped, Bora sells cabinets, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Literally Bora thirsting after yubin for 1300 words, No Sex, Or maybe you're welcome?, Sorry?, Sugar baby Yubin, Suggestive Themes, Why Did I Write This?, all members mentioned, mention of married singji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewels_dc/pseuds/jewels_dc
Summary: Bora shows around prospective customers while Yubin does everything but her job.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	A Little Bit of XS

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this possibly cursed fic. Inspired by THAT photo of Yubin. You know the one. Two people on twitter told me I should write this, and the idea it just crawled in my brain and lodged itself there. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Twitter: Jiyools_

“Where are you. Our 2:30 is here?”

“Around.” Bora hears this right before the line goes dead. She immediately felt the urge to scream, but she had to contain her annoyance, and had to remain calm. Clients like someone who is in control, who knows what they are doing in all situations. Bora can handle this. Bora can handle Lee Yubin.

She was no doubt off on her own, her perfect nose in her cellphone. Probably watching that damn Yoohyeon girl she liked so much on tiktok. Bora would never understand the appeal of wasting hours of your day watching 20 year olds dancing.

Bora shoved the phone into her blazer pocket, taking a breath before turning around and giving the two tall women standing by the door her most winning smile.

“Ms. Kim, Ms. Lee, what a pleasure to have you both here.” Bora offers her hand, which Siyeon gladly shakes, a strong handshake, especially compared to her wife's more delicate approach.

“This place is so impressive, my sister spoke highly of the selection here, but I didn’t think it was possible to have this much variety under one roof.” Siyeon said, her eyes scanning over the showroom. Bora’s pride and joy. She had worked her ass off for years to get this place up and running.

“Yes, we pride ourselves on being able to cater to our clients every whim.” Bora replied, “How is little Gahyeon doing, we certainly miss her around here.”

“She doing great, MIT really suits her.”

“A genius that girl, most overqualified employee I ever had. On to bigger and brighter things no doubt.” Bora says, her smile genuine this time. She had enjoyed having Gahyeon on the team, and she was certainly more professional than her replacement. Though the last part was at least partially Bora’s fault. Don’t hire people you want to sleep with. 

Bora led them to the next room, relieved to see the younger woman perched in the corner of the cabinet. She was supposed to be helping her show this client around, that was her job title, floor girl. But in practice it was Bora showing the clients around, while Yubin sat around looking equal parts aloof and appetizing. Bora could not understand how she could be so turned on by someone completely ignoring her, but it's been a year and it showed no signs of stopping.

“Baby,” Yubin said sweetly, her smile melting away the annoyance she had felt earlier. She had never met someone so adept at switching from cold and unfeeling to soft and endearing so quickly. She had the makings of a first class sales woman and she knew it. What she lacked in attention span, she made up for in sheer talent.

“Binnie, this is Kim Minji and her wife Lee Siyeon. They are looking at some of our cabinets for their new home.”

“Hi, I’m Yubin. I’m the floor girl.”

“How do you concentrate when she’s here looking like that.” She heard Siyeon mumbling under her breath. Bora chuckled to herself. She didn’t know the half of it. Sometimes Bora thought hiring the 23 year old had been a mistake. It was evident in their first meeting that the woman had a hold over her. A year later Yubin was sleeping on her eqyptian cotton sheets and buying Gucci slides with her credit card.

“An extreme amount of willpower.” Bora replied before her brain caught up with her. A blush crept across Siyeon’s cheeks. Bora forged forward, determined to sign a deal today. “The same amount of will power and commitment I will put into providing you both with a product you love for your forever home.”

“We’re in.” Minji replied enthusiastically, giving Yubin a long drawn out look.  _ You can look, but you won’t touch. _

\--

“I always like when they are pretty.” Yubin said once they left, discarding the card Siyeon had slipped her in the waste bin. Not the first number she had received from a client, even a married one. 

“You seem to be able to get into character better.” Yubin was everything she could have ever asked for, just as ruthless and savvy as her, with just a sprinkle of brattiness to drive her wild.

“Do we need to talk about the leather?”

“You said they work in entertainment? I figured I could get away with it.”

“You certainly did.” Bora inched closer to Yubin, she is sitting back in the corner on the counter, despite there being a perfectly fine couch in front of her. Her hand found its way to her thigh, drawing circles on the soft skin there.

“Hands off, it was just for the clients.” Yubin’s smile said otherwise. It was a cat and mouse game they played, and often Bora was unsure if she was the cat or the mouse.

“Sure.” Bora moved forward, putting herself right next to the counter, forcing Yubin to uncross her legs to accommodate. She could feel the heat rolling off of her, smell the soft scent of lemon body lotion. Yubin put her phone down for a moment, a smirk forming on her face. They both know who she was really wearing it for. She laid a small kiss on her lips, pulling back before she wouldn’t be able to contain herself. 

—

“So I can buy this right?” Yubin had settled in a chair across from Bora in her office, her legs sprawled over one of the armrests. She stuck her phone out so Bora could see the screen.

“Another sweatshirt?” Bora said, her voice skeptical. A sweatshirt that costs over a grand.

“This one’s givenchy… Look, it's embroidered with pearls.” Yubin pouted, pushing herself out of the chair so she could approach the desk Bora was sitting at.

“It’s nice.” Bora tried to ignore her when she sat on her desk, her legs crossed elegantly. Yubin knows how to play her like a world class pianist.

“Don’t you want to see what it would look like on your floor.” Well played Lee Yubin. Her voice was so deep and husky it made the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

“Buy it.” She croaked. She watches as Yubin moves the item to her cart. She surely already has her card information in there. Bora is pretty sure Yubin memorized her credit card number. 

Yubin smiled after completing her order, sticking her tongue out slightly. She did that sometimes, and Bora wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or just one of her habits. It was highly effective in making Bora lose her damn mind. “I love you. By the way.” Yubin said casually, and it’s enough to send Bora’s heart racing again. Declarations of affection from Yubin were rare indeed.

The arrangement fit them if you could call it that. Bora didn’t like it just because she loved making Yubin happy, it was deeper than that. She loved that Yubin wanted her to spoil her. That the perfectly capable and independent woman wanted to give her the control. The fact that it made Yubin excited when she splurged on her. Some primordial urge to be provided for. It was a rush.

“Can we go home now?” Yubin whines, still perched on the side of Bora’s desk.

“Its only 4 pm.” Bora answers, trying to return her attention to the computer screen in front of her.

“You don’t have any more appointments, and I can’t possibly get anything done when you look so beautiful today.” A finger under her chin brought her attention back to the biggest distraction in her life. Her smile was full of mischief, just like it always was.

“I should really fire you.” Bora responds, but without any power behind the words.

“Who would you stare at all day?” 

“Touché” Bora laughed, she was sure HR would prefer she didn't stare at anyone, but she was hopeless. 

“Lets go. Handong can handle closing up. She owes me a favor anyway.”

“Fine. But it better be worth it.”

“Isn’t it always.” Yubin replies, raising one challenging eyebrow.

And it was, like always.


End file.
